english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Michael Richardson
Kevin Michael Richardson (born October 25, 1964) is an American actor and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Monica Richardson. He's known for voicing: Captain Gantu in Lilo & Stitch, Cleveland Brown, Jr. in The Cleveland Show, Robert Hawkins in Static Shock and Tartarus in Halo 2. He also goes under the name: Keith Michael Richardson and Victor Stone. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Lion Turtle, Old Man (ep6), The Big Bad Hippo, Tyro *Avengers Assemble (2013-2015) - Groot, Ulik (ep4) *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2010) - Bling (ep8), Cow 1 (ep8), Horse (ep8), Masked Cow (ep8), Santa (ep40), Thor (ep46) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Black Manta, B'wana Beast, Despero (ep10), Detective Chimp, Lex Luthor, Monsieur Mallah (ep38), Mr. Mxvzptlk (ep53), Owen (ep64), President (ep47), Starro (ep39), Steppenwolf *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2009) - Beefy Trucker (ep18), Big Ship, DNAlien (ep20), DNAlien#2 (ep18), DNAlien#3 (eps25-26), Emperor Milleous (ep13), Forever Knight#2, Guard (ep2), Guard#1 (ep18), HighBreed (ep20), HighBreed Commander, Knight#1 (ep19), Sheriff Mason (ep3), Sir Morton (ep19), TV Narrator (ep19), Warrior 1 (ep13) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Blitzwolfer, Emperor Milleous, Morton (ep34), Plumber Dispatcher (ep49), Snare-Oh, Sir Morton (ep44), Yugene (ep74), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) - Kwarrel (ep17), Pyke (ep13) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2006) - Cheese Ninja#2 (ep21), Cheese Shogun (ep21), Doctor#3 (ep38), Dr. Lincoln (ep38), Ice Cream Beast (ep2), Ice Cream Men (ep2), Numbuh 5's Dad, Shark Dad (ep17), Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2002) - Action Hank (ep30), Big Alien (ep64), Cop (ep30), Deep Dee Dee (ep30) *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Bison (ep5), Diz, Racetrack Announcer (ep39), Scientist (ep34) *Disney The Lion Guard (2015) - Basi (ep1) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Golem (ep8) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Agent Roboto, Cat Head Murphy (ep5), Goon (ep32), Guard#1 (ep12), Mugsy (ep37), Nasty Canasta, Nick (ep37), Police Chief (ep32), Slygor (ep5) *Generator Rex (2010) - Evo Guard (ep12), Knuckles (ep12), Tripp (ep12) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Kilowog, Dulock (ep4), Man on Phone (ep8), Mogo, Red Lantern Ring, Skallox *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Groot, Automated Voice (ep11), Bot Announcer (ep4), Broker, Dag (ep13), Groot-Symbiote (ep8), Heimdall (ep16), Jailor (ep14), Kree Crewman#2 (ep15), Mandala (ep10), Nova Corpsman#1 (ep6), Nova HQ (ep5), Sentinel Drone (ep9), Supreme Intelligence (ep15), Wal Rus (ep9) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Ego, Frankenstein's Monster, Groot (ep30), Little Ego *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Announcer (ep18), Massive (ep20), Warden Oates (ep20) *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Glorft Commander, Anchorperson (ep16), Georgie, Glorft Crewman, Glorft Dispatcher, Glorft Gunner, Lerp (ep7), Pop T.V. Announcer, Reporter (ep4), Soldier (ep25), Tiny, Voice (ep25) *Pinky and the Brain (1996-1997) - Berbard S. (ep17), Jelly-Head (ep25) *Samurai Jack (2001-2004) - Abo (ep44), African Chief (ep51), Alien#1 (ep7), Alien#1 (ep22), Am (ep44), Announcer (ep12), Bartender (ep8), Biker 1 (ep26), Boris (ep44), Bouncer (ep2), Brobot (ep2), Customer (ep45), DJ (ep28), Demongo (ep23), Evil Chief (ep51), Fishman (ep8), Ganeesh (ep16), Gordo (ep16), Guardian (ep32), Hunter#2 (ep45), I (ep44), Knuckles (ep12), Lady 2 (ep26), Lil Guy (ep7), Lionor (ep22), Monk#2 (ep20), Mr. Shine (ep12), Patron#1 (ep8), Robot (ep18), Sheriff (ep11), Snowman (ep20), Sumoto (ep16), Tango Beast (ep45), Titan (ep23), Ultra Robot (ep18), Vada 2 (ep2), Villager (ep21), Warrior#1 (ep23), Warrior#6 (ep23), Well (ep7), Woolie (ep4) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011-2012) - Buddy (ep16), Dan Fluunk/Fiend (ep36), Hulking Red (ep16), Urchin Captain (ep16) *Sofia the First (2014-2015) - King Kamea, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010-2013) - Black Sun Leader#1 (ep102), CS-321 (ep72), Droogan (ep52), Gorga the Hutt, Hay-Zu (ep72), Hutt Henchman (ep82), Jabba the Hutt, Marlo the Hutt (ep53), Pirate#1 (ep72) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Man Ape, N'Gassi *The Legend of Korra (2012-2013) - Butakha (ep3), Doorman (ep3), Lightning Bolt Zolt (ep3), Old Salt (ep13), Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Mutant Leader (ep19) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Alien Leader (ep49), Announcer (ep44), Blob (ep34), Boggie Man (ep5), Boxer#2 (ep35), Cop#2 (ep63), Crook#2 (ep2), Demon Monster (ep53), Dog (ep68), Gas Monster (ep68), Government Man#3 (ep49), Guard (ep2), Hog-Gwarr (ep63), Jerome (ep5), Kitty (ep34), Lawyer Monster (ep53), Lie (ep62), Mailman (ep49), Man#1 (ep13), Man#1 (ep68), Man#2 (ep35), Man#3 (ep35), Man#3 (ep68), Monster (ep13), Monster (ep33), Monster#1 (ep24), Monster#2 (ep5), Monster#2 (ep24), Monster#3 (ep24), Monster#3 (ep53), Ostrich (ep34), Pizza Guy (ep63), Rocko Socko (ep66), Shaquille Silverstein (ep44), Washer (ep68), Ya-Mon (ep44) *Transformers: Animated (2008) - Omega Supreme (ep29) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2014) - Awesome Andy, Bulldozer (ep18), Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Frankenstein's Monster, Groot (ep65), Howard the Duck (ep14), Mac (ep18), Trolls, Ulik *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Abasi (ep4), Bishop, Shadow King/Amahl Farouk (ep4), Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Samuel Irons, Miner, Pendleton *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Cave Woman, First Mate *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Crocodile, Malcolm Illiwara, Yowie Yahoo *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) - Sojo, The Black Samurai *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Cuthbert Crawley, Inspector Krunch *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Mayor Ron Starlin *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Uvinious "U-Boat" Botango, Drake *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Hotel Clerk, Security Guard#1 *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Max *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Cheeks, Ray-Ray 'Movies' *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Officer Andrews, St. Bernard *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Captain Gantu *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Jabba the Hutt *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko 'Shorts' *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2004) - K'Kruhk (ep20), Tarr Seirr (ep20) 'TV Specials' *Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest (2015) - King Neptune *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Captain Gantu *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Fish Balloon Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Bunta, Wonderland President *Porco Rosso (2005) - Mamma Aiuto Gang Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Happy 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Asteroth *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Forever Knight Ninja, HighBreed Commander *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 (2002) - Captain Gantu *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Groot *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015-2016) - Groot, Jabba the Hutt *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Ian the Gator *EOE: Eve of Extinction (2002) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Narrator *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Kolgrim, Sess'sth *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Sarevok *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2002) - Announcer, Bouncer, Commando, Drek *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Jax'n-trep Guard#1, Miner#4, Niles *Sacrifice (2000) - Pyro *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Stump Smash *Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center (2000) - Boss Nass *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Boss Nass, Rebel Trooper *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Jolee Bindo *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Eeth Koth, Mace Windu, Male Citizen 1 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Jace Malcom, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Jace Malcom *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Terrador, The Conductor *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) - Chief Prowlus, Hermit, Terrador *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) - Gaul, Sniff, Terrador *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Imhotep *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Bulkhead *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Grommash 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - CMC Scott Dolph Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (86) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2016. Category:American Voice Actors